


Taking an Opportunity

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Post Mpreg, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, justin hammer is a dickwad, nothing actually happens tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Really, Tony should've just pretended he was sick, but now he's here, and it's all Hammer's fault.(Nevermind that Tony would blame Hammer for nearly anything, involvement aside.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323713
Comments: 15
Kudos: 589
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, WinterIronShield*





	Taking an Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> hi sq: grabbed by the chin

Tony ran his knuckles of the feather-soft cheek of his baby girl before looking back up at Bucky and reaching for Steve where he stood at the doorway. “Must we go?” he asked softly as Steve strode over to him and kissed his cheek. “With the baby--”

“It’s only for a few days,” Steve soothed as Tony’s anxiety began to spike, the panicky feeling simmering right below his skin. “And it’s not like you are not coming with us, darling, you shall still be there to feed and soothe her.”

Bucky leaned over to give Steve a quick kiss and pressed his lips to Tony's forehead. The omega leaned comfortingly into the touch and ran his hand over Isla's forehead. "It's not just me she needs attention from. Regardless of only one of you being the sire," here Tony leaned up to pat Steve's chest. "She will still need attention from both her fathers."

“I know love,” Bucky crooned. “But we can’t miss this meeting, and adjustments will have to be made.”

Tony frowned. Isla was still so young and required so much attention that he worried about uprooting her and frankly himself, from a soothing environment into a strange new one. “Very well,” he sighed. “Very well.”

…

Tony ran a comforting hand over the back of Isla’s head and curled protectively over her as the crowd cheered. She wriggled in his arms, head bumping against his tender chest with every bump of the roads. He hissed under his breath but held her tighter as she whimpered softly.

“Alright?” Steve murmured in his ear. “You hissed, baby love, and Isla’s makin’ noises.”

“The road is bumpy,” Tony murmured under his breath, smiling prettily at the crowds even as he wanted to jump right out of the carriage and run far away, back to his nest where it smelled like home, and where the cooks were always ready with lemon tarts for when he was feeling low. From what he’d seen so far of Hammer’s kingdom, there was not even a single lemon tree in sight. “And her head keeps bumping into my chest.”

“Yeah?” Bucy murmured from his other side. “These roads hurtin’ your pretty tits?”

“Bucky!” Tony hissed, face flooding with heat. “In public!”

The alpha laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple to the crowds roaring approval as the carriage stopped in from of the palace.

"Alpha," he whimpered softly, nerves running through him. What if someone came to attack their daughter? What if Hammer was anything like Tiberius, who'd tried to force himself on him What if someone attacked their kingdom while they were gone? What if--

“Don’t’ you worry now,” Bucky crooned soothingly, kissing his temple again and rubbing Isla’s chubby cheek, smiling at her coo. “It’s okay, Stevie and I are right here, we won’t let Hammer even go within 10 feet of you if you want, Tony.”

“I’m okay with that,” he croaked, whining unconsciously as Steve kissed his forehead once and stepped out of the carriage as the carriage driver opened the door gallantly.

"Whatever you want," Steve murmured, smiling softly before reaching out a hand to help Tony down from the carriage and right into his side, putting a warm hand in his back. Bucky slid out right next to him and together, they walked towards the palace where Justin Hammer was waiting.

“Stevie! Jamie!” Hammer bellowed, spreading his arms with a manic smile on his face. “And the lovely Anthony,” he called, as the three stepped inside the palace and blocking out the bellowing cries of the people beyond the gates. Hammer lifted Tony’s hand, and the omega fought back a flinch as the other alpha pressed his feathery lips to the back of his hand, making him recoil instinctively as soon as his lips were off his hand. “Beautiful as ever.” He winked. “Your alphas are very lucky indeed, I wouldn’t mind having you to myself.”

“Thank you,” he muttered, mortified, before going to step a little bit behind his alphas and making Steve wrap a soothing hand around his waist. Both alphas growled.

“Anyway,” Steve said with a forced smile on his head, even though James was outright glaring. “It’s nice of you to invite us to your home.”

“Of course! Anything for my favorite kings and their omega.”

Isla snuffled and pressed closer, and the movement caught Hammer’s eye. “Oh, look at the little beauty!” He exclaimed and reached out for her, before both alphas growled and Tony glowered, bundling Isla closer if possible. “Now, Anthony--” He started looking disapprovingly. “You should let me touch the girl, c’mon, it’s not like I’d hurt her.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve said with emphasis, and behind them, Tony could hear their guard who had pulled up behind them reach for weapons, and he heard the soft buzz of Tasha lighting up her bites. “Doesn’t have to do anything.”

“Anyway, that’s his daughter, Hammer, he does whatever he believes is in her best interest,” Bucky snarled, and Tony went willingly when Bucky tugged him behind his broader frame.

He’d argue, but he could put his pride away rather than scaring the baby in his arms.

He couldn’t see Hammer, but he could hear his nervous chuckle and the mild scent of fear that ran out from under his scent blockers. His lip curled in disgust.

So much for starting on the right foot.

…

Tony kept a hand on Isla’s crib, rocking her softly as she cooed and fumbled wth a stuffie that Natasha had gifted her. as Wanda fiddled with his har and the one strand of hair that curled in the heat and fell over his eyes stubbornly, no matter how much aloe Wanda used. “Your hair, Your Majesty,” Wanda said with amusement, and when he met her eyes in the mirror she was smiling with reluctant amusement. “Has a mind of its own.”

Tony smiled at the younger girl. “If you can’t fix it, flaunt it, _bella_.”

“I assume that’s what you do with that table in your rooms with a crack the size of me on it?” Wanda said cheekily.

Tony laughed and tilted his head obligingly when Wanda guided him to apply rouge to his cheeks. He puckered his lips and smacked them as he painted them a soft pink that topped off the look. He smiled at the mirror, and Wanda gave an appreciative hum as dimples deepened. He looked soft and unassuming, just how he wanted it as they sat down for dinner with Hammer. He relied on nobody looking at him, and it worked out for when he caught things that nobody else saw because nobody so much as looked at him twice. “I don’t think you want to know where that crack came from,” he teased and yelped as Wanda turned red and smacked at his side, dancing away and rubbing his smarting side.

“Well, I’ve never seen such a beautiful omega,” a voice drawled from the doorway, and Steve and Bucky peeked in comically, one head on top of each other like children sneaking into the kitchen for just a taste of a sweet. “Can we come in, doll? You done?”

Tony had put down a rule, even when they were still courting, that when he was dolling himself up neither alpha was allowed in his room. More often than not it had the alphas rolling themselves on top of him and setting out to make him scream and cry his pleasure enough to ruin his makeup.

“Yes,” he said, smiling fondly as they burst in, Bucky going for the crib and Steve wrapping his arm around his waist. “ _Idioti_.”

Steve pressed his lips against the crook of his neck and blew a raspberry, just to make him squeal and squirm away and run into Bucky’s open arms, pressing his face into Bucky’s chest. “ _Bucky_ ,” he whined. “Steve’s being mean.”

“Yeah?” Bucky crooned, pressing his lips to the crown of his head and thumbing at the collar he wore that was studded with gems. “Want me to fight him?”

“Yes.” Tony pouted and pressed farther into his pecs, inhaling Bucky’s musky scent deeply.

Steve frowned. “I’m sensing there’s a problem here, doll,” he said, and when Tony pulled away from Bucky’s chest, he saw Steve perched on the bedpost, one hand gently rocking Isla’s crib and soothing her as she fell asleep. “You okay?”

“I just—“ Tony bit his lip. “I don’t feel good about this. Hammer just—just rubs me the wrong way,” he confessed, wringing his hands and staring up into his mates’ eyes with scrunched up brows.

“As opposed to how we rub you the right way?” Bucky joker wanly, reeling him back in. “But yeah, I understand what you mean dolly.”

Steve got up silently and pressed himself against Tony’s back. “Do you not want to come to dinner?”

Tony bit his lip and considered it. He could play off as sick, and no one would be the wiser but he shook his head. He'd rather be with Hammer and without his alphas than without his alphas in an unknown place. "I'll go."

“You sure?” Bucky’s brow furrowed and Tony lifted up on his toes to kiss just above the smile line in the right corner of his mouth, the highest he could reach without shoes.

“As long as one of you stay with me, I don’t mind.” Tony didn’t mind indulging in his instincts. He was an omega and he was proud of it; it also came with the bonus benefit of watching alphas’ shocked and usually hilariously confused expressions when he knocked them on their asses.

“Bold of you to assume that we’d even let you out of our sight dollface unless you were with someone from home,” Steve rumbled and he purred, relaxing his head back onto Steve’s shoulder.

Wanda poked her head back in--Tony hadn’t even noticed when she’d left and he flushed, ducking his head back into Bucky’s well-endowed chest when she smirked knowingly. “They’re ready for you.”

They’d be leaving Isla alone in their rooms and Clint and Sam would be watching her the whole time; it wouldn’t do for her to wake up in a strange room with a bunch of strangers and start crying, and they’d be back before Tony had to feed her next.

Hopefully.

…

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Bucky," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. To his surprise, Bucky was asleep, eyes open but unseeing as Hammer laughed irritatingly loudly at something one of the courtiers said. Steve, to his other side, was engaged in an obviously uncomfortable conversation with the old lady next to him. He stomped on Bucky's foot as hard as he could, and the alpha straightened abruptly, giving him a dirty look.

"Did you have to stomp so hard?" He whined under his breath and Tony snorted, squeezing his hand in consolation when Bucky looked at him with wounded eyes.

“Poor baby,” he muttered, leaning his head on his shoulder when Bucky’s eyes softened.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine,” he rubs the back of his neck. His stomach is rolling, and his head hurts. Was it something he ate? “I gotta use to restroom, I’ll be right back.”

Bucky makes to rise, but Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay, Bucky," he murmured, brushing his shoulder and leaning down to kiss his cheek. His alpha gives him a concerned look but smiles at him, squeezing his hip. "I'll be back, promise, shouldn't be more than ten minutes. I just need to clear my head."

Bucky's face dawned with understanding and with that, Tony left. He asked the guard outside where the restroom is and he quickly hurried to the washroom basin and splashed water on his face from the tap, though his head continues to pound. He stumbled back, catching himself on the bar near the wall, and he scrubbed his eyes with frustration. What was wrong with him?

“Anthony,” a familiar voice behind his purred, and e grimaced, goosebumps creeping out over his skin.

"Hammer," he said, willing his voice not to shake before doubling over in pain as a cramp wracked up through him. Was he in heat?

Hammer grabbed him by the chin, chuckling, and Tony cursed himself as tears sprung up to eyes as he felt slick drip down his thighs. "Stop," he whimpered weakly, before crying out as Hammer bit the collar around his neck.

"Nifty little trick, isn't it?" the other alpha said, humming. "Induced heat! Lot more fun when we have omega prisoners now," he mused, before reaching for the hemline of his skirt. Abruptly, all the hairs on Tony's neck rose up and a terrifying growl echoed around the room, and behind Hammer stood Bucky and Steve.

He sobbed with relief, bucking in the other alpha's grip and sinking to the ground and curling into a ball. Whatever Hammer had drugged him with had the usual discomfort of a heat racked up to a hundred and he shuddered with the pain. Above him, thumps and curses rang out and Tony wiped his face enough to haul himself to his knees, eyes widening as he saw what the source of all the sound was.

Steve was holding Hamerm down and slamming his head into the ground as Bucky wailed on him. The dickhead seemed passed out already, blood coating his face and into his robes. Even as the other guests from the party gawked in horror at the sight they couldn't do anything to stop them; when an alpha touched another alpha's omega, they got what was coming for them. "Alphas," he croaked. "Please."

Steve's head shot up and the anger seemed to take a backseat in his eyes as concern overtook it when he saw how pathetic Tony must've looked. Bucky scrambled over to him and hide him from the view of the people at the door and Steve came up on his other side, running hands over Tony's torso and waist; he shivered and settled.

“Alphas,” he said again, turning to nose at Bucky’s chest and Steve clutched his waist. “Nice.”

"Shit," Steve spat, as he found the slick dripping down his thigh. Steve swore colorfully, and the people at the door gasped in astonishment; swearing in front of an omega was inappropriate, but Tony didn't mind. "Buck, we gotta go, he's going into heat."

"Yeah, lets--" Bucky heaved him up into his arms, and Steve hurriedly threw a jacket over his body, Tony snuggling into it, his mind going all fuzzy at once as the familiar scent of his alpha washed over him. He pulled the jacket over him, pressing his nose to the fabric and whining lowly. It smelled just _right_.

"Yeah that's right," Bucky murmured. "You go on and cuddle that if you need to, babydoll, ain't nobody gonna touch you if you don't want it."

Steve stomped behind them. "Fucking Hammer," he muttered, "How could he even?"

Tony frowned. His alpha was unhappy. He reached a hand out and Steve took it between his two, rubbing his calloused hands over Tony’s equally rough ones.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"No upsets," he mumbled, and Bucky snorted, pecking his forehead. He heard the door unlock and tumbled out onto the bed as Bucky settled him down gently. Bucky stripped his own clothes off hurriedly, and Steve followed right behind, purring at the sight of his two mates naked, on top of him right where they were supposed to be. He rolled, face down ass up as slick ran down his thighs. "Please?" he begged. "Please? I'm so empty, it hurts--"

"Sh, I got you," somebody rumbled, and Tony wasn't paying enough attention to who was saying what anymore, more preoccupied with the blunt heaviness resting just outside of where he wanted a cock in him. "We're here, doll."

He shoved his ass back, arching and pleading, and finally, _finally_ , they slipped home. He was plenty loose already for being in heat, and whoever was in his ass began to piston back and forward fast. He groaned and whimpered, sighing with relief as another cock slipped into his mouth--Bucky. Where Steve had a length advantage, Bucky had width, and he sighed, melting, letting both of them use him to their heart's content. This is where he was supposed to be, between his alphas, there for their pleasure and his too. He slipped over the edge with a squeak and a moan, and Steve popped his knot in, pushing him right into another orgasm. Bucky groaned and spilled into his mouth, backing off to get some on his ace.

Tony just liked being _claimed_.

Steve muscled him over, and Tony didn't bother. His alphas were buff, they could move him around, he wasn't concerned. Tony whined as Steve's knot pushed uncomfortably against his whole, oversensitive, and he hiccuped wetly as Bucy returned--Tony hadn't even noticed when he left, too preoccupied with the feeling of being full--to wipe his face with a warm washcloth.

"Happy?" Steve murmured, kissing his bondmark and sending waves of pleasure down his spine to where they were connected, hot and heavy.

Bucky curled up in front of him, caging him on all sides. “Well, I would much rather ride your heat out at home, but whatever.”

Tony mustered to energy to swat at the alpha's side before pressing a kiss right over Bucky's tattooed chest where his heart was. "Take advantage of opportunity boys."

"Did you just call your ass 'opportunity'?" Steve sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I did," he said primly, whimpering when Steve pressed at his perineum in turn and reached for his cock to thumb hard at the tip. "We-we all know your biceps are named liberty and justice Steve, _ooh please please please_!"

Steve let up with a laugh and Tony sagged, boneless, the searing pleasure returning to a distant buzz that he was content to ignore for now.

"Hey, guys," Bucky's sleepy voice sounded. "Shut up."

“Sure,” they retorted, but Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead and dropped down to sleep as well. “Night.”

“Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
